To Show Affection
by anime ace 12
Summary: Tenten and Neji are a couple, but Neji doesn't know what to do with Tenten. This causes Tenten to have a break down. See what Neji will do to prove he cares... Tenten X Neji may be a little bit OOC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto … though if I found some magical genie somewhere that would be the first thing I would wish for.

**To Show Affection**

**By**

**Anime Ace**

**Pairing: main – Tenten X Neji slight – Naruto X Hinata, Sakura X Sasuke, Ino X Shikamaru**

**AN: This has nothing to do with my other story, A Week to Decide.**

**Characters, especially Neji might be a little OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Tenten sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, and stuffed another piece of chocolate into her mouth. Lately she had been doing this a lot, just sitting and thinking about life, and stuffing herself with food. She didn't know why either, usually eating was a sign of unhappiness, but Tenten should have been the happiest girl on the earth. I mean she was the girlfriend of The Hyuga Neji… or she was supposed to be.

'How am I supposed to know I am his girlfriend? He treats me just like he did before. He hasn't once asked me out on one date, never held my hand; he hasn't even walked me home! He just trains with me everyday, and then leaves. That's what he did before, what is so different!' Tenten sighed again, and fell back onto her bed. 'Oh well…did I really expect Neji to do anything a normal boyfriend would do? I didn't really expect him to show any affection…did I?'

Tenten had been going out with Neji for around a month now, and she was beginning to think it wasn't all that great. Everyone called her 'Neji's girlfriend' but in truth she really didn't feel like she was.

'Maybe Neji is regretting asking me to be his girlfriend in the first place? Maybe this is his way of telling me to get lost,' Tenten thought. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes and she sniffled but she didn't allow herself to cry. She hadn't cried for a long time, and she didn't plan on starting because of some boy, even if it was the love of her life.

Tenten shut her eyes tightly, and curled up in a tight ball trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. They danced across her mind, appearing and then disappearing again. She fell asleep to bad dreams, and restless sleep…

* * *

The next day after training Tenten, Sakura, Inoand Hinata had gone shopping together. They were currently having lunch, bags full of clothes, shoes, makeup, and weapons surrounding them.

"…I mean he is so lazy, I can't stand it! If he wasn't so caring and thoughtful I would have dumped him a long time ago…" Ino was currently talking about Shikamaru, her new sweetheart. After about thirty minutes of her babbling along, the other three girls had tuned her out, yet she still continued to talk. Hinata had a sweet smile on her face and Tenten was sporting a bored look, but Sakura was getting furious.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP ABOUT SHIKAMARU!" Sakura screamed making all of the other customers turn their heads to look at her. Seeing this she added quietly, "I know you like him and all, but you have been talking about him for almost an hour. Could you please give us a turn to talk about our boyfriends?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that he is so sensitive, and he doesn't care if we are out in public when he shows his affection!" Ino said her eyes became hazy as she remembered the recent date she had gone on with him.

"I know what you mean. I always thought that Sasuke would be cold all the time if we ever became an item. It is the complete opposite; he is always holding my hand or has an arm around my waist. I mean, it's like he is always thinking about me. He is always showing me affection," Sakura said and a huge smile came to her face. She then looked at the others in her party, Ino was still in her daydream, and Hinata was furiously blushing and twiddling her thumbs, while Tenten seemed to have a solemn expression on. "What about you Hinata, I can't believe that Naruto wouldn't be anything but tremendously gentle and caring about you."

With that Hinata started to blush a deeper shade of red, and started stuttering. "Y-Yeah. H-h-he is r-re-really caring, and s-s-sweet. I didn't t-think that he would care about me that much…"

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She was going to cry right then and there, she was going to start crying! 'Why do they all have to have caring, kind, considerate boyfriends who actually think about them, and show them affection all the time? I mean if Sasuke is being sweet, Shikamaru is doing things for Ino, and Naruto is being gentle then why can't Neji do anything with me? I am not bad looking, I am strong, I train hard, and I am not really annoying. There really isn't anything wrong with me.' Unknown to her, her hands were curled up in fists, and her teeth were clamped together very tightly.

"Hey Tenten, aren't you and Neji going out now? What has he been doing with you?" Ino asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Hinata and Sakura had also leaned forward a little to see what she had to say.

Upon hearing this question, Tenten exploded. Standing up she started screaming at them "HE HAS NOT DONE ANYTHING WITH ME! HE TREATS ME LIKE HE WOULD ANY OTHER DAY! MAYBE IT IS MY FAULT; MAYBE I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM OR SOMETHING! MAYBE HE IS TRYING TO TELL ME HE DOESN'T LIKE ME! I DON'T KNOW, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I DON'T THINK THAT NEJI HYUGA CARES FOR ME, OR EVER WILL!"

Tenten hadn't known what had come over her, she had just hated listening to all the things their boyfriend's had done for them, and she had snapped at them. She had just yelled at them for something that wasn't their fault. 'Great, I just yelled at the only friends I have!' she thought, taking a step back in horror. 'They are going to hate me now!' Taking another step she managed to whisper just loud enough for them to hear her "I am so sorry…" Then she was gone, running out of the ramen shop onto the street and towards the forest.

* * *

The four previously mentioned boys had watched… from a safe distance of course. They didn't want to know what the girls would do if they caught them eavesdropping on their conversation. All four of them had been having lunch when the four girls had come into the shop. They had wanted to know what the girls were going to say about them… and three of them had been happy.

Neji was annoyed when Tenten didn't say anything about him, and hadn't even noticed the mood Tenten had been in. He had been surprised and shocked when Tenten had burst, and even more surprised at what she had said. 'I do care for her, and I do treat her differently than I would any other day.' Neji thought but then recalled the past month. He frowned, and thought some more. 'I haven't done anything with her…' was his final conclusion.

"Well aren't you going to do something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I think you should. Seeing what mood she was in, she will probably dump you the next time you see her." Sasuke added looking out the window. He hated helping out a rival, but being with Sakura had softened him up a bit.

"Get up already…you will never be able to find her if you don't get your butt up to look for her." Naruto said angrily. How somebody could do nothing, show no affection, for their girlfriend was beyond him. In truth it pissed off all three of the boys… little did they know it pissed off the girls more.

Standing up he headed towards the door, but three enraged females stood in his way.

The girls had been shocked at Tenten's behavior but after finally realizing what she had said their confusion turned to rage towards a certain pale eyed male Hyuga. Seeing him headed towards the door his girlfriend had left through only moments before they made a wall he couldn't get through.

Neji stopped in front of them, annoyed. He didn't have time for them; he needed to go find Tenten to make sure she was alright. He needed to tell her that he cared for her more than she could possibly imagine. "Move," he said coldly.

They didn't even flinch, but instead Sakura started yelling at him.

"How could you not do anything with her? Don't you know what being a girlfriend and boyfriend is all about?" Sakura started.

"Come on, being with your boyfriend is one of the most important things in a girls life. You have to treat her nicely, let her know you care about her. You have to actually think about her, and be considerate! Most important you have to show affection!" Ino added.

"Tenten likes you a lot! I remember how happy she was when she told us you had asked her out. I don't know what you are afraid off, but get you butt out of here, go find her, and show her how you feel. And after that, if she doesn't dump your sorry butt, do not EVER ignore her again! I can't believe you could be this stupid Neji!" Hinata finished. Though she wasn't the loudest of the three, she was the most commanding, and she was the one who put the most sense into Neji.

Only nodding once, Neji pushed past the girls and sprinted off to find Tenten.

"I hope they will make it through this." Sakura said sadly, but smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It will be ok, Neji is stubborn and from what I can tell Tenten likes him a lot." Shikamaru said, taking Ino's hand in his.

"Yeah, and if that isn't enough, Neji's fear of Hinata's wrath when he comes back has to do something." Naruto said with pride in his voice. He enveloped Hinata in a huge hug, which made her blush, and then wrapped one arm around her waist.

* * *

Tenten didn't know how long she had been running in the forest, before she tripped over a tree root and fell hard to the ground. She was wearing shorts and now her knees and hands were covered in scrapes, cuts, and intense bruises. Not even taking note of the pain that was going through her legs, Tenten got up and kept running through the forest.

She had gone towards the forest first thing, and now was deep within it. Exhaustion was beginning to overtake her, and she started to slow more and more, tripping more and more as she went on. 'Got to…got to… keep going. I have to get away from them, they probably hate me now. They probably went and told Neji, not that he is going to do anything about it,' she thought as a sad smile came to her lips.

Tenten saw a clearing ahead and right before she reached it, tripped over a root sending her across a river bank. More cuts, scrapes, and bruises added to her arms and legs. 'I have got to get up,' Tenten thought trying to get herself off of the ground, but collapsing again. Curling into a tight ball, and wrapping her arms around her legs, tears started to pool out of her closed eyes. 'I guess it will be okay to cry this once…there isn't anybody to see me anyway. They won't be coming for me today.'

Little did Tenten know that Neji was only a few meters away from her. He had his Byakugan activated, and he had been sprinting using chakra to try and find Tenten. So far he hadn't been having any luck until he heard a noise coming from his right. Running in that direction, he came to the riverbank and found Tenten curled in a ball, eyes closed, crying silently.

'Oh god what have I done?' Panic started to grip Neji as he saw Tenten like this. He had never seen her cry in his life, or any girl for that matter, and he hadn't the clue what to do about it. 'I will never ever ignore her again. I didn't know what a boyfriend was supposed to do, and I didn't want Tenten to be angry at me for getting it wrong. So instead, I just acted like everything was normal, how wrong was I? I should have paid more attention to what the other boys were doing with their girlfriend's and what Tenten's reactions were,' thinking about this, he recalled several times were Tenten would have a sad little smile on her face after seeing one of the other girls out on a date.

Walking over to her, he picked her up bridal style, which was difficult because she was curled up into a ball, and walked over to a tree that had grass underneath it instead of rock. Sitting down, he set Tenten between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. Looking down past her head he could see the bruises and blood that was beginning to dry on her knees; he imagined that there was the same thing on her arms. 'Those are my fault,' he thought. "Tenten, please talk to me. Please don't be mad at me forever. I never meant to do anything wrong, I just thought that you wouldn't like it if I did those things," he said.

Tenten was trying to compose herself and trying to make sense of what had just happened in the past thirty seconds. Neji had picked her up, carried her over to a tree, placed her between his legs, wrapped his arms around her, and was talking. Thinking about what he had just said, she frowned and said, "Liar,"

Neji was shocked, but then he realized what she was talking about. "You are right, that was a lie. I am sorry Tenten, I wasn't afraid you wouldn't like it, well that was part of it. I was afraid that I would mess it up. I didn't want to break our friendship, and to tell the truth I didn't really know what to do." Neji said frowning some more.

Tenten sighed, and mentally smacked herself. 'Of course he wouldn't know what to do. Has Neji ever had a girlfriend? No, he hasn't! How was he supposed to know what to do? Why didn't I see this before? How selfish was I! All I could think about was myself, and not about what he was going through.'

Unwrapping his arms, Tenten turned around and sat on her knees before him, bowing her head. "Neji, I am so sorry. I didn't think about how you were feeling about all of this. All I could think about was myself. I was being so selfish, please forgive me," she said looking up at him.

Neji looked at her in shock, 'She thinks this is her fault, that's not good. I am going to prove to her that I like her more than anything else in the world.' Getting up so suddenly that Tenten fell backwards, Neji grabbed her hands, and pulled her up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. "Tenten, I will try harder to be here for you. I will try harder to show my affection. I am sorry for everything. I love you Tenten," he whispered the last part.

He let go of her with one hand, and gently lifted up her chin with that hand. With the other he lightly pushed on her hip, and sweetly covered her mouth with his own.

Tenten was shocked. 'Neji is kissing me. My boyfriend is kissing me! My boyfriend, THE Neji Hyuga is kissing me!'

Neji was thinking that Tenten didn't want him to kiss her when she didn't do anything, so he started pulling away with a rejected look on his face. Seeing this Tenten put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

"I love you too, but I swear if this is the only time you kiss me than I will make sure you never ever win a battle again. And you better be willing to hold my hand in public, and go on dates with me, and walk me home, and…" Tenten was cut off by Neji's kiss.

When he pulled away he gave her one of his rare small smiles and said, "You will be the luckiest girlfriend in all of Kohona, I promise." And with that pulled her into another kiss, this time tongues included.

* * *

The next day all four couples went out together on a trip to a lake. One the way back, you could see Neji with his arm around Tenten's slender shoulders, and her slim arm around his waist. He was whispering things into her ear that was making her blush.

"Ah, aren't they cute. Almost as cute as you and me, right Sasuke?" Sakura said smiling as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Almost, but not quite." He said as he pulled her closer, sending a chill down her waist.

"Well you too aren't nearly as cute as Shikamaru and I. Don't you agree Shika?" Ino said, smiling and cocking her head to the side slightly, looking right at Shikamaru.

"Right," he said and squeezed her hand a little, which was returned.

"Well none of you compare to Hinata and me, isn't that right Hinata?" Naruto said loudly.

"U-um I d-don't know…" Hinata said shyly.

"Hinata it is true, no one is as cute as you," Naruto said poking her in the nose slightly. Hinata just started blushing, and blushed even more when Naruto picked her up bridal style and started running to the lake which was now in view.

"Hey guys, I think that Naruto and Hinata really are the cutest couple!" Tenten called behind her, waving to them. She then stuck her tongue out and started running after Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes I agree, and if you guys want to talk about us without us knowing I suggest doing it at a farther distance." Neji said, and seeing their reactions, smirked and ran after Tenten.

"Hey wait up," Ino and Sakura yelled, grabbing hold of their boyfriend's hand and started running as well.

* * *

After that day in the woods Tenten and Neji were considered the most loving, and considerate couple in Kohona. Needless to say all of the girls were jealous of Tenten, and Neji couldn't have been happier. He learned how to show his affection, all thanks to Tenten!

* * *

AN: Ok, well I didn't think that this story was very good, so if you guys could review and tell me what to work on I would really appreciate it. Please REVIEW! 


End file.
